Rura love?
by asolove
Summary: Today is going to be a rather difficult day… Maia Mitchell is flying into California and Ross is picking her up. What will happen when Maia and Laura are together? *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING* FIRST FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Laura POV:

Today is going to be a rather difficult day… Maia Mitchell is flying into California and Ross is picking her up. I know it doesn't sound bad at all but Ross wants me to come with his to pick her up. I love Maia but I feel like her and Ross will be spending so much time with her and not much tome with me. Ross and I were real good buddies. Then Teen Beach Movie came and he and I started to become more… distant. I only see him when I get invited over to his house by his sister or when we are on the set of Austin and Ally. I…I… I miss him. Yes, I do like Ross Shor Lynch. How can you not like him he's kind, sweet, muscular, and he's- "Tear drops in your hazel eyes." – My thoughts got cut out my his amazing voice that is my ring tone.

"Hello this is Laura Marano." I answer like usual.

"Hello, Laura Marano, this is Roos Lynch speaking and I was wondering if the Laura Marano was ready to go to the LA airport?" Ross replied.

"Hey Ross! Yes I am."

"Okay good I'll be there in 10!"He quickly replied.

"Okay good! Bye see you soon!"

"Yup!" he said then hung up. Okay… I need to get ready to go. I'll just go in what I have on right now. Which is a purple crop top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. I'm beginning to dress a lot more like his sister,Rydel , but she looks cute! I ware my hair curly. I look over at the time I have one minute. So I grab my purse and go down the stairs when the doorbell rings. It's probable Ross. I walk over and open the door."Hello" I answer.

" Hey Laura!" My neighbor Evan said.

"Oh hey, evan." I said. Evan is my age and he has had a major crush on me. It's really awkward.

"What you're not excited to see me?" He asks. But before I can answer Ross Pulls up.

"LAURA! Hurry up! We need to leave!" Ross yells.

"I'm coming, Ross." I yelled back.

"Evan I have to go…Bye!" I yell as I run to ross's car. "Hey Ross!" I say as I jump in his car. He looks at me for a little bit.

"You and my sister are getting closer and closer." He says while shaking his head. "Well maybe if you hung out with more I wouldn't be so much like your sister." I said in my head or so I thought.

"Well I'm sorry. I have had a lot going on." Ross says as he starts driving.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

We drove for about 15 minutes in silence when Ross finally said something. "Laura what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked knowing that I was lying.

"What are we doing here!" I asked with excitement. I was also hoping that he would forget about the lying part.


	2. Getting Maia

Chapter two! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, or favorite! It made me very happy! I will try to make as long as chapters I can but they might not always be very long. Sorry.

Also I don't know how often my updates will be. Tell people about my story please?

Anyway on to the chapter:

We were pulling into a Starbucks. I remember telling Ross that I had never been to a Startbuck before. He remembered! For some reason the thought that he remembered put a smile on my face. I think Ross notices.

"What?!" He asked me slightly laughing.

"You remembered?" I asked.

"Of coerce I did!" He said as we were walking into the Starbucks.

"Why would you remember?" I asked, "Not that you would care." I said under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear. We just ordered our drinks. I got caramel frappuccino and Ross got vinla bean Frappuccino. And we sat down at a small table in the back When Ross said

"Laura," Then he paused," Laura. Every little thing about you in important to me! Heck Laura you're important to me. I listen to you! And if you ever need to just talk to me I will listen."

"Don't we need to pick up Maia?" I asked trying to get of the topic.

"Yes we do, but Laura you're upset. I want to know why! It makes me sad knowing that you're sad or mad. I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"We're going to be late picking up Maia if we don't go now." I said that got up and walk to the car with my dink in my hand. With Ross running behind me yelling my name.

"LAURA! LAURA WAIT UP!" Ross yelled. I don't want to talk to him! I just want to pick up Maia and go home and sleep for the rest of my life.

Ross unlocked him mom's prius and we got in. Ross kept trying to talk to me while driving to the airport. It was a two hour drive and we are now only half way done!

"Laura?" Ross asked all sweetly. Don't give in Laura! Don't do it! I told myself.

"What do you want?" I asked kid of rudely.

"Laura… please stop. Why are you upset?" He asked?

"Just drive so we can pick up YOU'RE friend." I said.

"Oh okay, so that's what this is all about?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You think I won't be spending time with you when Maia gets here."He stated. Gosh how did he guess that?!

"Whatever."

"Laura. Just hear me out. Okay?" He asked.

"Fine."

"I will spend an equally amount with BOTH you and Maia." He said.

I just nodded in response. Ugh! Why does he have to be so caring? And nice? I need to talk to someone. Maia? No way. Oh I could always talk to Rydel! She knows about me liking Ross.

To: Rydelly

From: YayLaura

Hey Rydel.

To :YayLaura

From: Deldel

What's wrong? Are you nerves about there's going to be a Raia at the end of Maia's stay?

To:Rydelly

From: YayLaura

Yeah :( I wish I didn't have to be here. I want to go home and cry.

To :YayLaura

From: Deldel

It's okay, dear. All will turn out good! Trust me. Now stop being a stubborn Butt and talk to Ross Like you guys used too! Jam out to R5's songs! Oh and make sure to listen to my song with the windows down and the music blaring! Ha-ha okay? Do that for me! Please? It makes me happy. Ill I get to do is watch the boys play X-BOX while Ratliff talks about Kelly. :( Got to go Bye!

Okay I'll talk to Ross. But only for Rydel's sake.

"So … Ross where is Maia staying?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Would you mind having her staying with you?" He asked.

"No! I would love it if she stayed with me!" I said. Actually I wouldn't mind if she stayed with me. I love her! I just don't want Ross to love her.

"Really?! Cool! Hey do you want to listen to Louder?" He asked

"I would love to! Can we listen to Rydel's song?" I asked.

"Yup! Have the windows down with the music blaring!" He excitingly said.

We were now rocking out to all of their songs. It felt like normal for once in a long time! We pulled into the airport when Ross reached in the back to get a sign for Maia so she knows who is picking her up. "Ross, isn't that unnecessary?" I asked.

"No. I don't want her to go to someone else." He replied.

"Doesn't' she know that you are picking her up?" I asked.

"She does but you know. "He said. No I don't know I said in my head. We walked over to Gate 7. That is where we will be picking her up. I wonder if Ross told her I was going to be with him picking her up.

"Ross, I'm going to go get a drink of water. Want anything?" I asked.

"No." He replied. I just walked away after that. I was walking back to Ross when I saw that he was hugging a girl very tight. I quickly snapped a picture and sent it to Rydel.

To:Rydelly

From: YayLaura

Are you sure no Raia? I sent the picture.

Ross and Maia were walking away and back to the car. Ross's arm was around her. It made my heart break."ROSS!' I yelled so he wouldn't leave me.

"Oh there you are Laura. We were ab-" Ross said till I cut him off.

"Ya Ya Whatever. Lest just go." I said and walked faster to the car. When I go there I was standing by the passenger door when Ross said,"Laura can you get in the back so Maia and I can catch up?"

Are you serious?! He wants me to sit in the back? Really?! "Fine."I said and got in the back.

We were about an hour and a half into the trip and all Ross and Maia talked about was Teen Beach Movie. Maia suddenly asked me "So Laura is it okay if we drop you off at your house then Ross and I go Put putting?"

"Well since you are staying at MY house you probably need to unpack and we need to get a place ready for you to sleep." I said.

"Oh okay. We can do that. I guess." She said the last part under her breath.

Ross pulled into my driveway. I got out and ran inside. I faintly heard Ross say "She's been acting really weird today? If you find out anything tell me." He said then Hugged Maia tightly again.

I went into my room. The there was a knock on my door.

~ Who do you think it is? What do you think of the story? Tell me in a review?

Tell me about yourself. What are your favorite holiday traditions? ~

*Asolve*


	3. Settling in?

Hey! I'm really sorry it's been awhile! I'm soooooooooo busy with school and other things like that. I'm so happy that people like my story! : D R5-is-so-amazing likes my story? What?! This is like amazing! Read her stories they're probably the best stories EVER! Tell people about my story! Also I will tell people to read your story/stories if you want. BUT you have to tell me in a REVIEW! One last thing! My spelling is terrible. SORRY!

Okay now onto my story!

I went into my room. And there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?!" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Ummm… Who else would be here? You and I are the only people here." A thick Australian accented person said.

"Oh right, well what do you want Maia?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Well I was wondering if we could get my bed all set up?" She asked.

Oh right I totally forgot about that." Right well follow me!" I said with a little bit happier.

We walked to the closet down the hall from my room. "What color of sheets do you want?" I asked.

"Definitely dark green!" She said.

"Oh my gosh that's my favorite color!" I yelled.

"Mine too!" She squealed.

"Wow we're so immature!" I stated.

"HAHAHA Yeah we are!" She replied back.

We walked back to my room with her sheets in my hand. We quickly made her bad at the foot of my bad. We walked down stairs to the living room to watch a movie.

"What movie?" I asked her.

"Ummm… I don't know you have a ton of movies!" She yelled.

"I know right!" I yelled back.

"Ummm… How about this one?" She said while she pulled out. "A Walk To Remember." "I love this movie! But just to warn you its really sad." I said.

"Okay. Let's get snacks before we start!" She said.

We walked into my kitchen and popped popcorn, got sweet tea, and gummy worms. Then we went back to the movie room and popped the DVD into the DVD player. We were about half way over when my IPhone Buzzed. (ANA IN THIS STORY SHE HAS AN IPHONE!) I looked down to see who it was.

To: Yaylaura

From: Rozzy

How's it goin'?

To: Rozzy

From: Yaylaura

It's going great! How about you? Maia and I are watching "A Walk To Remember"!

To: Yaylaura

From: Rozzy

Sweet! I 3 that movie! Anyway I was supposed to invite you and Maia over for dinner tonight at 6:30. So do you want to come?

To: Rozzy

From: Yaylaura

Ummm... Probably, let me ask Maia.

"Hey ummm... Maia do you want to go to the Lynch's house for dinner?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" She replied.

To: Rozzy

From: Yaylaura

Maia said yes, so see you at 6:30.

After I sent that text I returned all my attention to the movie. When the movie ended it was Six fifteen.

"Hey Maia we kind of need to leave right now... if there is anything you want to bring get it." I said and Maia flew up the stairs that grab whatever it is the she absolutely needed. She came down with a bag." Are you ready? And what's all in the bag?" I asked.

"Yup I'm ready! Uhhh nothing really." She stammered.

I just kind of brushed it all off and drove to the Lynch's' While listening to Louder. Soon enough we pulled into their drive way and walked up to the door. I raised my hand to the door to knock when the door flew open.

"Hey guys!" Ross said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey!" I said and walked in.

"Hey Ross!" Maia said. Then Ross gave her a huge hug. UGH! Why did he give her a hug and not me?

Someone hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear," its okay, Laura. He's sitting by you and not Maia at the dinner table."

"Rydel!" I yelled and hugged her back."And thanks! I hope things only get better from here on out."

"Me too, Laura." She said, "Oh and guess who decided to invite his girlfriend." She sad with sadness in her voice.

"Are you sitting by him when we eat?" I asked.

"No, I thought he should sit by his girl and Rocky already called dibs on sitting next to him." She said sadly.

"I'll be right back! Ratliff deserves to sit next to his future girl." I said then walked to the dining room and switched Kelly and Rydel's seats. The Lynches are the type of family that when there are lots of people at their house they have assigned seats.

After I did that I went into the kitchen to say hi to Stormie. When I got there none other than the Maia Mitchell was helping Stormie in the kitchen. "Hey dear!" Stormie said to me while hugging me.

"Hey! I was going to see if you needed help in the kitchen but it looks like you help." I said

"Yes I have all the help I need but maybe Mark needs help on the grill." She said.

I walked to their back yard to help Mark. "Hey Mark! Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked while hugging him.

"Yes there is! I'm so glad you came here to help me." Mark said. I could tell that he was genuinely happy that I was here to help him. "Can you sprinkle those spices on the burgers?" he asked me.

"Yup!" I said.

When I finished putting spices on both sides of the burger the door bell rang, and Kelly walked in. She was quickly greeted by Ratliff kissing her. I looked around to make sure that Rydel wasn't looking. She isn't! That's a good thing.

After Mark said hi to Kelly he came back tome with a plate for the burgers. I put the burgers on the plate and carried then into the dining room. "Kids! It's time to eat!" Stormie yelled to the Kids.

"Hey Laura, Kelly, and Maia!" Ryland yelled.

"Hey Maia! And Kelly and Laura!" Riker said and sat in his seat.

" Hey Ratliff's girlfriend", Rocky said and Rydel tensed up a little bit," Laura and Maia!" Rocky yelled then slid into his seat.

"Hey Laura and Maia."

"Okay everyone sit down. You all can talk later." Mark said and we all sat down.

"Hold your neighbors hand and bow your heads." Mark said.

"Dear Heavenly father we bow our heads in prayer today to say thank you for our day. We are gathered here today with our beloved friends and family. Thank you for the hands that prepared this food and for the company beside us. We hope to live our lives according to you.

Amen." Mark said their prayers.

"Thank you Maia and Laura for helping prepare the food. It is greatly appreciated. "Stormie said.

WELL THAT IS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'M ALSO NOT SURE WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT! I'm sorry I 'm not that quick with updating... also sorry for miss spellings! I will be giving shout outs to people taht really make me feel happy!

"Here Comes Forever"


	4. Problems

Hey! Long time no see? Okay that like made no sense... any way you guys (ALL OF YOU) should check out I'mNotPerfectAreYou! Her stories are like the bomb! I love them :) So I like love getting emails saying someone has followed/ Favorite/ Reviewed! It really makes me smile! So anyway you all should like review on all the chapters! Anyway on with the story! :

"Thank you Maia and Laura for helping prepare the food. It is greatly appreciated." Stormie said.

"MAN! Who made this bead?" Ross practically yelled.

"Ross be quiet. And your great friend Maia did." Stormie said back to Ross.

"Gosh Maia I didn't know you could coo like this!" Ross complimented Maia.

Why can't someone compliment the burgers? Why can they only compliment Maia?

People were just talking and having a good time while I sat in my chair wondering why I came here in the first place. I was deep in thoughts when Ratliff stood up to make an announcement.

"Hey guys. Can I have your attention for a little bit?" He asked. Everyone quieted down for Ratliff to continue."Well as some of you know I've wanted to go to every state and basically travel the world?" He asked.

"We sure did babe!" Kelly said obviously knowing what Ratliff had to say. I looked over to Rydel and she had her head down because of what Kelly said.

"Well I was able to get enough money for me to do all that by myself. So I booked all the tickets and Hotels and all that crap. The day after I did that, which is today, I got a call from my bank. I thought I they were going to say that I didn't have enough money. Boy was I wrong! The-" Ratliff said till he got cut off by an impatient Rocky "Dude just get to the point already!"

"Don't worry I am! So as I was saying before I got RUDELY interrupted," He paused to glare at Rocky," They said that they will be giving me enough money to not only take my mom with me but ALL OF YOU!" Ratliff yelled the last part.

"OHMYGOSH! WECANALLTRAVELTHEWORLD!" Rydel yelled all in one breath! I could barely understand a word she said.

"Haha yes, Rydel, we can all travel the world together. Even you Laura and Maia. Of corce I my mom, dad and my girl will be going too." Ratliff said. When he said my girl I saw Rydel tense up.

"Dude that's so SICK! Maybe I can set up some concerts for you guys!" Ryland said.

"Awesome! I'm so excited!" Rocky yelled!

"Man I'll be getting to travel the flipping world with my best friends! This is awesome!" Riker said!

After we all hugged Ratliff and thanked him like a billion times, we all cleared the table and moved into the movie room to watch some movies. We finished a movie when I said "Hey Maia I was thinking it was time to go home. I'm getting really tired."

"Well...I was thinking that I could spend the night here. I know we got my bad set up for tonight but I kind of want to stay here." Maia said back.

"Hey Maia can I talk to you for a minute?" Ross said.

"Yeah sure!" Maia said all happy, but only because Ross wanted to talk to her in private.

As they walked away Rydel pilled me off to the side and said "Laura I'll snoop and here what they have to say." She said then ran off in their direction.

Ross, Maia, and Rydel had been gone for ten minutes. I was starting to get worried why they were gone. So I decided to talk to Ratliff.

"Hey Ratliff." I said.

"Oh hey, Laura. What's up?" He asked

"Well I was wondering when you all would be taking this world vacation type thing." I asked

"Oh well I'm not that sure. I'll be sure to let you know!" Ratliff said.

"Thanks! Well here come Ross and Maia, I should get going." I said back to him.

"Hey Rydel. Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Ummm. Yeah! Let's go outside." She said.

When we got out side Rydel said to me," You want to know why Ross pulled Maia off to the side. Don't you?" She asked me.

"YES! So tell me!" I yelled.

"Okay okay. Well this is what happened. When Ross too Maia into the hall Maia kept going on and on about how she was so happy to be in California and to be with him and his family. After about seven minutes of Maia doing that Ross finally said this and I quote "Okay Maia, I think it'd be cool if you spent the night but I need you to do something for me. I need you to keep an eye on Laura. She looks like something is bothering her. And when we were driving to pick you up she seemed really sad. I have no clue why. But I hate it that I don't know why! So I need you to do this. Okay? For me." He said and Maia nodded." Rydel said

"Wow. So Maia is not staying here?" I asked.

"No she's not." Rydel said back to me.

"Okay good! Well can you go get Maia for me? I can't bear to see Ross and Maia hug. "I told Rydel.

"Sure thing!" Rydel said to me smiling.

As Rydel was walking away I yelled "Oh and Rydel, Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a friend!" She quickly said and ran inside. Before too long Maia came out to my car.

"Hey! Why did you decide to not stay?" I asked Maia.

"I don't really know I'm just really tired, but I will be staying the night there one of these nights.

We drove back to my house and went to bed. I have to clue on what to expect tomorrow.

HEY GUYS! Sorry it's short! But I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! You guys can also give me ideas through reviews or PM's. Also sorry if it was random in parts... HAVE A GREAT DAY! :) Okay one last thing... I don't hate Kelly or Maia. I just need them to be like this in my story.


	5. He finds out!

** Laura's POV**

** I woke up to my alarm clock, which is just the song, Cali Girls by my favorite band. Yup R5 is my favorite band. I just sit there and listen to the song.**

** Drop tops, sitting next to Cee-Lo  
Pacific coast highway  
This happens every day  
And our song is playing on the radio  
Like 20 times a day  
Man this is so cray-zay**

You can see the pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA  
What can I say  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today  
Its getting hot you see

I like them Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night  
I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need  
Cali girls when they check you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night  
I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

Models always hanging out at Venice Beach  
The ones in magazines  
They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)  
And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)

** You know the Cali girls they really rock my world**

Small skirts, So hot, lookin that other way**_  
_**** What can I say  
Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine to say  
It's like this everyday**

When you got Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
love the things they do  
Keep me up at night  
I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need  
Cali girls when they check you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night  
I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need

I can't get those Cali girls out of my head  
I can't get those Cali girls out of my head

Like the way they move

** love the things they do  
Keep me up at night  
I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need  
Cali girls when they check you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night  
I like them Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need**

**When the song finished I thought to myself "Well if Ross likes Cali girls he should like me better then Maia. I'm from California and Maia is from Australia. But she does have an awesome accent, but whatever." When I was done thinking about that I remembered that Maia was sleeping at the foot of my bed. I looked down there and she was gone. Where could she be?! I asked myself. **

** She's probably eating down stairs. I decided to get dressed and ready for the day. My hair was in a ponytail and I had some bleached jeans with a white R5 v-neck t-shirt. Then I just put some cute black boots on and I headed down stairs. **

**"Hey Maia!" I said when I saw her. She was eating breakfast. I grabbed a banana and sat down in the living room next to Maia.**

**"Hey Laura!" She said back to me.**

**"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah I did, thanks for asking."**

**"No problem! So what do you want to do today?"**

**"Well Ross and I were going to go Glow-In-The-Dark-Gulf."**

**"Oh okay."**

**"Laura, Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure!"**

**"Do you like have a crush on someone?" **

**"Okay truthfully, I do. I have a crush on... ummmm... Ross."**

**"Okay that's cool. Well I need to go. Have a nice day Laura!" Maia said then ran outside.**

**CRAP! What if she tells Ross! This could be bad!**

** To: Rydeldel**

** From: YayLaura**

**So I just told Maia that I like Ross... I think she might be telling him. They are going Glow-In-The-Dark-Gulf.**

** To: YayLaura**

** From: Rydeldel**

**Really?! Okay I'll keep an eye out for what she says to him. I'm going with them... I'll talk to you later.**

** Rydel's POV **

** I feel kind of bad for Laura. I can defiantly see the connection between Ross and Maia but I can also see the stronger/better connection between Ross and Laura.**

** We started to play a round of gulf. I was a bit behind Ross and Maia. But I could still hear what they were saying. This is what I overheard them saying: "So Ross I did as you asked me and I found out some stuff. So Laura likes this guy, don't worry it's not you, but he likes someone prettier. So that's why she's down." Then Ross said, "Wow. I'll talk to her about that someday. Let's just get back to the game. "That's all they said.**

** Wow. Maia just went and lied to Ross' face! Just wait till Laura hears about this!**

** Back to Laura's POV**

** Rydel just texted I to meet her down the street to the gas station so she can tell me what she heard today. So I walked down there. **

** I see Rydel. Man she's gorgeous. She was wearing a white tutu and a white shirt and her hair was curly. She had whit ballet flats. **

** "So let's just get to the point." Rydel said to me.**

** "Okay."**

** "This is what happened: So Ross I did as you asked me and I found out some stuff. So Laura likes this guy, don't worry it's not you, but he likes someone prettier. So that's why she's down." Then Ross said, "Wow. I'll talk to her about that someday. Let's just get back to the game. "**

** "She really said that?" **

** "Yeah, I'm sorry. I wish she didn't tell him that."**

** "Me too. Well I have to get back and talk to Ross." I said and walked back to my house and got in my car to drive to Ross's house. I quickly got there and I just walked in the house.**

**"Ross! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" I yelled. Ross ran down the stairs. **

**"Oh hey Laura, What do you need to talk about?" He asked me.**

**"Just get some shoes on and follow me." He grabbed his flip flops and followed me out to my car.**

** We both got in and I drove to my favorite place to think. This is a deserted part of the local park.**

** "Laura want to tell me what we are doing here?" **

** "Well I'm sure you know something has been going on with me?" I asked Ross.**

** "Ummm yeah."**

** "Well I'm going to tell you."**

** "OH! Laura you don't have too."**

** "Why is that?" **

** "Cause Maia told me. And its okay, Laura, I'll help you through this hard period of your life."**

** "Actually, Ross, you don't know. Maia lied to you. Rydel told me."**

** "Wow Laura! I didn't know you hated Maia that much! YOU KNOW WHAT? MAIA SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT MY HOUSE! NO ONE KNOWS WHAT YOU MIGHT DO TO HER!"**

** "YOU KNOW WHAT ROSS? I DON'T HATE MAIA! I A LIE HER. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I ACTUALLY DID TELL MAIA? I TOD HER THAT I LIKED YOU! YES! I LIKE YOU! I have for a while now. You're just too blind to know! I'm leaving now! You can catch a ride with someone else!" I said. I was about to walk away when suddenly -**

** CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you liked to chapter! Remember to Review! I only got two reviews last chapter :( **

**OH I'm going to be asking a question and I'll be answering reviews and giving shout outs! :) **

**So here are the two reviews that I'll be relying to. **

** Nora (Guest): Awwww Thank you! That means a lot! :)**

** And to the last but not least R5-is-so-amazing: Was that good? He found out! And I'm glad you like this! I also can't wait to write that/ those chapters!**

**And now for the question!**

**What is one place you want to visit? Like go on a vacation there?**

**Mine would be England! I really really really really really really really really (I could go on forever) really really want to go there! :)**

** Have a good day or night! Love you all!**

** "Say you'll stay!"**

** ~ASOLOVE~**


	6. More and more problems

OH MY GOSH GUYS! 12 Reviews! Holy cow! I love you guys! I will try to write this story as well as I can! So now to the story! Hope you like it! :)

Laura's POV:

I was about to walk away when Ross graved on to my arm and pulled me back to him. We were now inches

apart.

"Laura say that one more time." Ross said sweetly but sternly.

"WHAT?!You want me to poor my heart out to you AGAIN! No! If you didn't hear me the first time you don't deserve to

hear me again! Now good bye Ross!" I said then ran to my car so he couldn't grab me again.

Once I got into my car I looked to where Ross was. He looked sad, confused, and a little bit angry. But

whatever I could care less. I turned my car on and drove away. I was listening to the radio when "One Last Dance"

came on. I really didn't want to listen to a perfect voice but when I listen to this song I just get carried away.

Tear drops in your hazel eyes

I can't believe I made you cry

It feels so long since we went wrong

But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart

Sometimes things just fall apart

So heres one night to make it right

Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face

Now its graduation day

Said we'd be friends, till the end

Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh

Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east

So lets just make our peace

So when you think of me

You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

To make up, make up

I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up

Give me one more chance

Just one song, then I'll move on

Give me one last dance

I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

By the time I was done singing along to the song I was crying. For some reason those Lyrics just hit me! They hit me

hard.

When I got home I went straight to my room, but I forgot that Maia was staying there.

"Oh Laura why are you crying"

"I think you might know, Maia." I said coldly

"Ummm... No I don't."

"Oh okay so you told Ross that I like him, not some other guy that likes someone prettier?"

"No. Wait. Ummm"

I know you told Ross that I like some other guy. You lied to HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Well guess what Laura? Ross doesn't like you anyway! He likes me!"

"Whatever, Maia. You can stay at the Lynches house! Goodbye!" I said to Maia then closed the door on her.

I listened to songs that make me feel better. But then this song came on!

I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that Delorean blowing past 88

And where we're going girl,

Won't be needing roads cause,

Oo oo oo oo

This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking bout starting out as friends

I'm talking bout real and not pretend

I'm talking bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate, so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever girl

Ooooooo

Here comes forever

Ooooooo

Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away

I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause

Me and you outer space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends

I'm talking bout real and not pretend

I'm talking bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate, so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]

Let's go home together

Play our roles forever

Let's grow old together

Here comes

Here comes

Here comes forever baby...

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate, so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Here comes forever girl

Here comes forever

Here comes forever girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever girl

Yeah Ross here comes forever! Well for you and Maia!

My Phone started to ring:

When I was a kid, I used to buy and sell gravity

I knew how to fly, and I would teach you for a fee

Broke every window in my hotel heart

When I was only 5 years old, the 12 years scar

But I'd hear the same voice echo in my mind

See son you got an angel, to chase the devil at night, yeah

[Chorus]

When I was a kid, my grandfather was a preacher

He'd talk about God, yeah he was something like a teacher

He said God only helps those

Who learn to help themselves

He was a million miles from a million dollars

But you can never spend his wealth

I listened to the song till I remembered that someone wanted to talk to me on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura! So I was wondering if you wanted to go to this dance with me tonight."

"Sure, Evan! What time will you pick me up?"

"In about two hours."

"Okay I'll be ready!"

"Okay Bye Laura!"

"Bye!"

Okay so the only reason I'm going to this dance with Evan is to make Ross jealous! I hope it works!

THE END!

Okay so I got so many reviews last chapter! Thank you guys so much!

So I won't be replying to reviews, Sorry!

Also sorry for misspellings! I didn't have time to proofread it.

I hope you like it even thought it was short!

Okay so I have two Questions!

Who do you want to win the Super Bowl?

I want the Broncos to! I'm a HUGE Broncos fan! And I don't really like the Seahawks, But whatever.

My next question is...

What is your favorite type of dog?

Love you all!

~ASOLOVE~


End file.
